


Knotted Nerves

by Geeky Gets Freaky (00Geeky00_00Goggles00)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel is patient with sex stuff., Cajun Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Knotting, M/M, Mild breeding kink, Mirror Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Soft Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Vulnerable Alastor, because why not?, they're husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Geeky00_00Goggles00/pseuds/Geeky%20Gets%20Freaky
Summary: Alastor is a deer man trying to satisfy his beau. Angel is a fluffy spider with a lot of patience while having none at all.Bless them both they're trying their best.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 390





	Knotted Nerves

When Angel's head lolled over the edge of the bed, he was met with a lovely view. He looked absolutely wrecked. His neck and shoulders were covered in mild pinpricks of blood. His face was bright pink and glowing along with the rest of his markings. Angel smiled to himself. He didn't just look sexy, he looked happy.

And why shouldn't he be, with Al looking like  _ that _ ?

Alastor's eyes were lidded and occasionally closing in bliss. The height difference allowed him to bury his face partway into his husband's fluff. His smile was close-lipped, shaky, and genuine. The deer's clawed hands kneaded desperately into the spider's hips. His ears were pinned back and his antlers had gained a couple more points. He looked so damn flustered and vulnerable.

Angel's heart fucking melted. He buried his top set of hands in red locks. The taller demon scratched lightly along his lover's scalp, paying special attention to the area around the dapper man's ears. The radio host shuddered at the contact. His eyes squeezed shut and his black claws tightened, putting small bruises and indents into the pink demon's hips. He began to fuck Angel faster.  A quiet groan ripped it's way from the spider's throat. He lightly tugged at Alastor's hair. Long legs wrapped around the deer's back and thighs and squeezed. Angel watched the deer's tail stand straight up, quivering. The red demon finally made a full noise. What the porn star didn't expect was for it to be the cutest, most desperate whine he had ever heard, directly into his fluff.

Alastor's eyes went wide at the noise he just made, and his face went from mildly flushed to a complete dark grey blush. He slowed his movements, not having the will to stop completely. He was shaking as he hid his face entirely in his beau's fluff. Angel, after letting out a petulant whine at the sudden slowness, couldn't help but giggle as Al spoke into his current face pillow.

"Please tell me dat's a sound you heard befo'..."

Angel chuckled and nudged them further onto the bed. He was getting lightheaded and he wanted to look his lover in the eyes. He propped himself up on his lower elbows, and gently trailed his upper hands from Al's hair to his face, lifting it. The deer's smile was very small and wobbly from nerves. His ears were now completely backwards .  It was fucking adorable. His murderous, cannibalistic, eldritch deer husband had just managed to make himself the cutest person Angel has ever slept with. Angel couldn't help but smile.

"Al, that noise was fuckin' beautiful and I wanna hear more of 'em. 'Kay?"

Alastor's eyes widened before lidding again and looking off to the side, moderately embarrassed.

"Thanks, cher. Jus'... please don' tell anyone." Alastor implored.

As if he ever would. Angel wasn't sharing his strawberry deer's  _ anything _ with  _ anybody _ .

"You're safe with me, Al. I ain't givin' this up for shit." Angel assured, kissing the faint 'x' on Alastor's forehead. His husband sighed in relief. "Now couldja do me a favor?" Alastor tilted his head in questioning. Angel leaned right up to the red demon's ear. "Keep fuckin' me like a good buck." the spider murmured and nipped at the ear in front of him. 

"Please, Alastor."

Angel felt Alastor go still, dick twitching once inside him. He also felt the beginnings of a knot forming where they were joined. The spider sighed and leaned back in complete and utter bliss. After so many years of careless bullshit Johns, having this gentlemanly, lying, scheming, powerhouse of a man come to him to be nervous, to trust someone, to be  _ fucking honest _ ... it was a dream come true.

Both of them looked into the other's eyes. Angel smiled with a gentle sort of smugness, eyes twinkling with mischief. Alastor's smile had reduced to something nervous and hopeful. His eyes widened for a moment.

The moment broke when the deer began thrusting in earnest into his loving beau. He was going to ravage Angel like fucking royalty. The fluffy male was the only one in decades to give two shits about him without being intimidated or lying to use his power. Sure, that treatment was well earned and he didn't want to give it up, but it did get rather boring and - dare he think it? - lonely. This was not lonely. It wasn't pitying or false. It was a screwed up, occasionally dumb, and glorious relationship. He knew for a fact that he was the most prolific buck in hell. To prove to himself and Angel that he was worthy of that status, he was going to give his doe everything he could to make him happy. It was his pleasure.

Alastor set the pace deep and slow. He reached up to interlock their fingers, gently holding the spider down and grounding himself. He could feel his tail flicking in pleasure, but he didn't care enough to be conscious of it. That is, until Angel couldn't help himself. His lower set of hands found their way to the thick fur of the red demon's tail. The spider always wanted to touch it but he very rarely ever got the chance. His partner's pace stuttered and a whimper left between clenched teeth. Angel pouted.

"Babe, don't grit your teeth like that." The pink demon admonished. "I’m makin’ noises too. Just let 'em fall out Smiles." He punctuated the sentiment by clenching around the cock inside him, and carding his fingers up through coarse fur.  He felt the muscles there twitching as his lover let out a quiet cry, smile falling into nothing. It was replaced with a lustful gasp. Much better.  "Good. Ah-... good Al. Keep going for me." Angel praised. He gave the black claws holding his pink and white ones a squeeze.  Alastor could only moan in response. Each thrust was punctuated by quiet "ah"s. The porn star found that if he squeezed his legs, the deer would turn thrusts into luxurious rolls of his hips. If he let his muscles flutter around the throbbing member inside him, he could drag long whimpers from the man above him. Angel doubted he knew he was this responsive. 

The spider was getting a bit high on the control, he had to admit.  Angel, being Angel, was definitely going to push his buttons. Between pants and groans, he let himself babble.

"God Al... I'm fucking full. I love hearin' ya like this. Ya like it when I do this?" He flexed his inner walls and Alastor actually finally yelled. His ears flicked to the side and he started at his own sound. Angel saw him wanting to apologize or do something similar. He couldn't have that now.

"Ohhh that was a pretty noise. Nnnh... you're so-o responsive cervo." Angel praised. The deer wasn’t having any of it. Alastor turned his head away and let go of one hand to cover his mouth.

"Ohhh no ya fuckin' don't."

Angel used his newly freed hand to tug his lover down by the back of his neck for a bruising kiss. He felt the deer freeze up for a second at the sudden movement. He also felt that damn tail flick straight up along with his ears. Damn it, why was this man so cute?  The red demon managed to unfreeze himself quickly and kiss back. The spider groaned between them, gasping as his prostate was stroked. Every other pump was a jolt of pleasure up his spine. He let his lips stay parted, panting.

_ C'mon smarty, take the hint. _

Alastor took the chance to deepen the kiss. He traced the spider's bottom lip with the tip of his tongue. He sealed their mouths together, with a hum that ended in a whimper. This spider would be the second death of him, and that was completely fine with him.

_ Knew it. Good boy. _

Angel could feel the huffs of exertion and lust from the man inside him. As a long, slick tongue stroked against his own he felt the thrusts speed up. He was being worked into the mattress, his dick going untouched (as per request, despite his husband's concern) and dripping onto his stomach.  Alastor, emboldened by his beau's words, trailed a claw through the drops of precum and reached down to where he was fucking into the man below him. Angel's rim was a bit puffy and slick with lube. He ran a claw around it, trailing his lover's precum around his hole. He dipped the tip of one claw inside, and curled it to brush the pink demon's prostate. He pulled it away when he began to have trouble balancing on one hand.

Count Angel as proud and horny.

The spider figured he should say so, since the deer seemed to thrive on praise. He broke the kiss and panted for air. A small string of saliva held them together. 

"Please Al... that w-was good. Re-ally fucking good. Hn! You can do whatever -hah!- you want. Just ask."

Angel trusted that his husband wouldn't ask for anything unpleasant, and if he did Angel felt confident he could say no and they wouldn't. Holy fucking hell if he didn't love it. Angel watched the deer consider this as his thrusts slowed but still didn't stop. He looked conflicted, so he figured some encouragement was in order.  Angel was good at figuring out what people liked and catering to it. He wasn't the best in the business for nothing. This wasn't business, but the skill set was still handy. Alastor liked sound? Angel could do that.  The fluffy spider tilted his chin to growl into the shorter man's ear. 

"How d'you wanna knot me, handsome? 'Cause I can feel this..." One of the porn star's lower hands moved to circle two fingers around the base of his lover's cock. He stroked upwards, catching his fingers on the swell of nerves on the way.

Alastor grunted and let out a not-entirely human growl. When he tried stopping and breathing himself back from that slightly feral edge, Angel stroked again. He curled his hand around the base of the redhead's member and gently squeezed. The pornstar earned another inhuman growl mixed with a frustrated whine. Alastor looked at him in desperation. The deer's eyes were wide, teeth gritting, his ears back, and tail wagging and brushing Angel's fingers on his other hand.

He really did look like a deer in headlights.

Angel worked one hand out from under Alastor's, using it to cup the inexperienced man's face. He ran his thumb across a thin, grey cheek, soothing the man above him.

"C'mon cervo, I feel this..." he gently squeezed the knot that wasn't full size, but definitely more defined now. Thin hips stuttered forward and both of them jumped and moaned. "...and I want it. Is that okay?"

Alastor closed his eyes and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Please... I-... I wanna... don' wanna hurtcha... " he blanched. "S’been a while since I er-...done anythin’, an' I forgot...  _ echem  _ sizes of things an'-"

The red demon was cut off by a pink and white finger placed over his mouth. It hit his teeth since the smile he always wore was returning, laced with far more nerves than menace.

"Babe, you forgot what I do for a living. I'm a worker and a porn star. I know how to take a knot."

Apparently, that comment tripped off more than a few instincts. Alastor didn't seem to realize that he was growling now. It was coming from somewhere low in his throat, and Angel could feel it reverberating through his torso. Yellow tinged teeth were bared in a full, sharp display. Black claws dug in and were stained with pinpricks of blood when they drew his mate closer onto his hard length. The pornstar shuddered and whimpered in delight.

"Real shit, you have no idea how sexy you are when you're jealous." the salacious man stated breathlessly. There was a small flick of red ears when Alastor finally registered what he was doing. He closed down as many possessive reactions as he could, at once. He looked immediately, immensely guilty.

"I'm sor-..."

"Nope. Nothin' to apologize for, babe. Not a goddamn thing." Angel comforted. "Besides..." The spider propped himself up again to murmur into his husband's ear.  "I like your knot the best and I've only just felt it." He squeezed his legs and the dapper demon failed to resist bucking into his mate with a gasp.

"Wh-wh-whatchu wan' me ta-  _ oh Hell _ -ta do, cher? Please, tell me. Don'... I don' know..."

Angel removed his hand from Al's knot, making him hiss. He kept scratching behind the flustered deer's ears while his other hand tapped his chin in mock consideration. Once he was done with his momentary "brainstorming", Angel's smile grew sly. He bit his abused lower lip and lidded his eyes. He deliberately raked his eyes over the other's form, lingering long enough on where they were joined to make the radio host shift self-consciously. Finally, the spider cupped his lover's jaw, dragged him very close so their lips almost brushed, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Mount me. Knot me. Claim me. Now, my handsome buck."

Alastor's face went blank and blinked at the man beneath him. Something intense startd building in his eyes. He very calmly pulled out and motioned for his mate to flip over.  Angel went the extra damn mile. He saw Alastor restraining something and Angel was going to fucking mess with it as much as he could. He stood and stretched his arms above his head. The pink demon heard something between a growl and a purr coming from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and winked at the struggling deer.

"Gimme a second to position myself okay?"

Alastor nodded, still blanked out. Ever so slowly, the spider worked his way back onto the bed. He crawled in front of the mirror, watching Al's eyebrows raise into his hair as he moved.  Angel wiggled his hips and shoulders to get comfy on all fours, what would be six if he wasn't fluffing his chest a bit in the mirror to settle where he liked it. Once satisfied he did the one thing he knew would be halfway to fucking heaven for his husband right now.

"Stand over there for me, please." Angel pointed to the spot in the room directly opposite the mirror. Alastor was hesitant, but did as he was told. The pornstar then slowly dropped his front shoulders to the mattress and lifted his ass in the air as high as it would go. His lower arms held his cheeks open further, putting the winking bud between them on full display for the man behind him. He spread his legs as wide as they would allow.  The spider glanced coquettishly over his shoulder at the redhead, whose chest was heaving and whose claws had dug into the wall to keep himself from moving. The shorter man's erection stood temptingly proud above heavy bollocks, dark scars marking his whole body with stories of won battles. The spider bit his lip, satisfied with his viewing of his partner's physique. Finally, finally Angel spoke in a whisper.

"Mate me."

Alastor pounced.

The deer draped himself over Angel's back, and sank back into that wet heat in one, smooth stroke. His mate mewled in pleasure and pain at the sudden entry. Lanky arms wound around a pink striped midsection. Black claws buried themselves in soft chest fluff, petting and tugging lightly.  Angel pressed into the contact and breathed himself back into relaxing. Alastor was shaking with the effort not to move. He was clutching desperately to his mate, whimpering and growling with his ears pinned back. His antlers now had five points each.

"M-mine. Mine. My... I-I'm sorry, cher. Knew I'd h-hurtcha. Tri-ied m'best... s-s-o good..." The deer was panting into the back of Angel's neck. His hooves scraped at the bedsheets to keep himself buried deep in his taller lover. 

The spider just sighed calmly and entwined their fingers again.

"M'fine, Al. Quit worryin' wouldja? I just saw you behead and eat a motherfucker yesterday, and here you are freakin' out over me. Fuck, didn't I help you with that?"

Alastor nodded, mindful of his antlers. He felt his dick throb at the memory of Angel, covered in blood. The salacious man had licked it off his claws just to tease him. He placed his closed smile against the fluffy demon's neck.

"I mus' say, you looked... quite ravishing, mon cher."

"Yeah, yeah. Bloodlust is sexy as hell on you too, ya freak." Angel chuckled, clearly teasing. He glanced up in the mirror and saw the deer's tail flicking. Good.

The pornstar had relaxed enough now that he could clamp down and shift back to take the redhead as deep as he could. Alastor snarled on instinct and Angel suddenly felt sharp teeth at his neck. Warm breaths brushed through his soft, thin fur.The attempt to let his lover loose was so close to being successful. He felt the hesitation and couldn't take it anymore.

"Al, I'm not made of glass. Fuck me like ya mean it or I'm gettin' up and ridin' a toy-... fuuuuuuck..."

A deep, rolling growl filled the room. Static danced in the air and several tuning tones cracked out in a single wave of sound.

M̵̈̚ ̷̒̈́Ī̷̉ ̶͑̽Ṅ̴͉ ̶E̷͊̇

Alastor finally snapped entirely.

It took a bit of shuffling but soon he was hammering into Angel's sweet-spot repeatedly. Small amounts of static made the pornstar's fur stand on end and sent waves of pleasure up his back. The growl hadn't stopped and the pace was punishing. However, even as lost as he was, Alastor's hold was gentle. His husband's face was buried in his neck. A sharp nose and cool lips brushed against his pulse point. Alastor started murmuring praises into his skin, voice going gravelly from overuse and exertion.

"Angel... Angel, mon ange... my dear... nnnh mine... kind to me... you do so m-much... oh lord, mine... please..." 

The redhead had no clue what he was begging for, he simply was. The Radio Demon never begged, not for anyone. Alastor LeBlanc gladly begged for and worshiped his mate. The pink demon beneath him was happy to return the favor.

"A-al! Fuck, Al! Knot me... knot me, give it. I'll take whateva ya- fuck!- ya give. Yours babe... oh, cervo j-just yours. So good... h-handsome... you earn- hhhhng!- earned me bein' n-nice. F-aster... fuck, please cervo!"

The redhead was all too happy to oblige. He sobbed in pleasure as he lost control of his hips entirely. Long, powerful thrusts turned into short, hard jabs. The deer pistoned into his mate with abandon. Warm, tight, wetness surrounded his member and his knot was almost fully out. He whimpered on each stroke, rumbling from his chest not stopping, tail wagging as fast and hard as it could. The shorter man was mortified by his own behavior. If only it didn't feel so damn lovely.

Glancing at the mirror rewarded him with a view of his beau's blissed out expression.

Angel knew, despite his eyes being screwed shut, he was completely flushed and glowing bright pink. He felt himself panting, tongue out and salivating. However, he didn't just feel his own arousal. He felt every puff of warm air on his neck, every throb of his lover's member, and every vibration from that fucking growl. Even the static in the air was trapped in his fur, making it stand on end. The pink demon relished every jolt of hot pleasure up his spine.  The taller demon soon noticed the sweeps of his prostate were moving faster. The deer was, honest to Satan,  _ rutting _ . His dick pulsed at the thought. He had pushed his husband into a rut, and he was going to be knotted and filled. He was determined to watch it happen.

The spider opened his eyes and squinted into the mirror. He gasped at what he saw. He looked exactly as well-fucked as he thought he did, but he wasn't focused on himself. No, it was the redhead that caught his eye. Alastor was clinging to him for dear afterlife, grounding himself by softly fondling his chest. Even now, lost as he was, the deer didn't pull that luxurious fur, simply because Angel had told him how much it hurt. He felt the heart pattern in his fur be traced, and he sobbed with joy.  Alastor's eyes were squeezed shut in ecstacy. Sharp teeth were poised at his shoulder, just resting for now, resisting the urge to bite. Red locks were fluffed up with static. So was the tail that Angel watched rise and fall in time with the hammering on his prostate. It was wagging as fast as he'd ever seen it.  The spider whined and ground back, clamping down as he dragged forward. He felt a full knot brush his entrance. Alastor snarled in possessive delight behind him, hooves scraping for purchase to put more force behind his thrusts. Angel choked on a sob when black claws moved from his fluff to intertwine with his hands and hold him down.

Alastor was close. So was Angel.

"Please I-..." Alastor began to beg.

"Whenever you- hah!- want babe..." Angel responded, just as fervently.

"Lemme... bite, ple-ease cher..." Pointed teeth sunk just a little deeper and forced the skin to give just a little more.

"Fuck! A-al... -hannnh!-, yours all yours! Bite -mnh!- bite me, mark me, mate me, knot me,  _ breed me! _ " Angel cried. 

A wail turned sob was ripped from him by pointed teeth sinking into his flesh. That shit was gonna scar later, but it was worth it for the feeling of pride and want that came with it. Alastor began licking the wound, savoring his beau's blood. His prick throbbed and his stomach tightened.

"Angel. My Angel. M-Mine."

"Yours Al. M-My Alastor... mine."

"Yours, mon Ange...gah.... ple-ease tell me... please..."

"Go ahead, cervo."

"ANGEL!"

It was big. It burned to take. It was fucking perfect. 

Angel bore down as his name was shouted. His brows knit and he screamed in ecstasy as the knot he craved, Alastor's knot, was shoved into his greedy hole. He clenched around it and found out that it was settled perfectly at his prostate.  The first spurt of cum inside him triggered the spider's own orgasm. He constricted his inner walls and ground his hips back, determined to milk the buck dry.  Alastor continued making aborted little thrusts, knot catching deliciously on his beau's puffy rim. Every flutter of Angel's inner walls drew more cum out of him. Surges of relief and pleasure coursed through him, letting out more quiet "ah"s with every other thrust.

Angel came, cock untouched, onto the sheets and his stomach. It would be a bitch to clean it if they even could, but the spider did not have the capacity to care right now.  The abuse his sweet spot was still getting pushed Angel into sobbing overstimulation. It was so good, too good. His body wanted to stop, but he didn't want to. He let the last of his own spend drip out of his member. He reveled in the feeling of hot cum inside him. It was all so damn good.

Unfortunately, Alastor was struggling a bit. He shook as another orgasm was forced out of him, more spend coating his husband's walls. Still the knot hadn't budged. He felt Angel's walls flutter. Thirty seconds later his teeth chattered loudly as he shook even more when another load  escaped him.  A soft, pink and white hand reached back and pet him behind the ears. The deer whimpered and leaned into the contact, relaxing a bit. The pink demon began to speak soothing words to his frazzled partner.

“There ya go. Breathe with ‘em babe. Don’t worry ‘bout me. Okay? You’re treating your doe, juuust right.” Sharp features buried themselves into white fur. The taller man felt the shaking, stuttering drags of breath on his skin. Another whine and more trembling came from behind him. Another surge of cum forced a groan from his throat. It eventually turned into speech. “That’s it. Fill me up. Don’t panic, just breathe.”

The final orgasm was by far the most intense. Alastor squeezed Angel's hand tight enough to bruise and screamed from the intensity of the pleasure/pain. Every muscle burned from exhaustion, knees threatening to buckle very soon. His spider gasped and squeezed once more, taking up every drop of spend he could. There was enough that some even leaked its way around where they were joined. 

When the mental fog cleared and they fully came back to themselves, both men were panting.  They were still locked together for the time being. Angel looked into his redhead's eyes, and snorted. Then started chuckling. Then full on giggling.  It wasn't long before Alastor joined in. The whole thing wasn't exactly funny and their abs already hurt from previous activity, but nearly anything can cause a case of the giggles.

Both of them eventually calmed down and wiped tears from their eyes. Al's trademark smile was back, but the edges were softer. He leaned down for a chaste kiss.  Angel sighed into it and coordinated the both of them into spooning. They couldn't go anywhere for a while. So this called for a nap. Alastor would have objected, if he and his love weren't already asleep by the time they hit the pillow.  Before they drifted off, both men would later swear they heard the other speak. 

"Je t'aime."

"Ti amo."


End file.
